Final Fantasy: The End
by Ravynous
Summary: This is just what I think happened at the end of FF9. I hope you enjoy it. :)


Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft or Final Fantasy IX. I am not trying to make a profit off of this fanfic. I wrote it solely for the enjoyment of myself and others.  
  
A/N: This is my first finished fic. I hope you enjoy it. I really enjoyed writing it. This contains spoilers for the end of the game. Read at your own risk. A lot of the parts come directly from the end, word for word. This is what happens when I get really bored. I just wanted to write about what I thought happened at the end. R&R, please be nice in whatever you say. :)  
  
  
Final Fantasy: The End  
  
  
Baku walked around the Theater District of Lindblum. The city had been repaired and he was happy about it. That's when he saw him. Or, at least he thought it was him. By the Air Cab station. He walked toward the man.  
"Excuse me, are you ok?" asked Baku.  
The man slowly lifted himself up, obviously exhausted from something, and looked at Baku. The man smiled and said, "Now I am. Didn't think I could make it to the hideout by myself."  
"Zidane! You're alive!"  
"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye first."  
"Oh really! You gave us quite a scare. C'mon, let's go." Baku helped Zidane to the hideout. When they got there, no one happened to be there.  
"Where is everyone, boss?"  
"I dunno. Probably looking for me. Go get some rest, ya need it."  
"Thanks, boss." Zidane walked to the beds and collapsed on one. A few hours later, he woke up. When he got out of bed, he saw that the others had returned. They were talking to Baku.  
"Who's in the bed sleeping, boss?" asked Cinna.  
"A friend."  
"Can we see this friend?" asked Marcus.  
"He's still sleeping."  
Zidane walked over to the group and said, "I'm awake, boss." Marcus, Blank, and Cinna all looked at Zidane, shocked that he was still alive. It had been a year and a half since they last saw him.  
"Zidane! You're still alive!" exclaimed Blank.  
"Of course. That wasn't the hard part. The hard part was getting back here in one piece."  
"Well, as you all know, Queen Garnet's 18th birthday is coming up. She has asked Tantalus to perform 'I Want to Be Your Canary'. I agreed, but now we have Zidane back," said Baku, getting right down to business.  
"I want to surprise her somehow," said Zidane.  
"Ok, we'll figure out a way." Baku then went on to punch Zidane in the stomach, officially welcoming him back.  
Weeks passed by and they all practiced and rehearsed. Zidane still wondered how he was going to surprise Dagger. His being there would be fine enough, but he wanted to do something more. Zidane was standing outside of the hideout when Blank saw him.  
"Hey, Zidane."  
"Hi, Blank."  
"Thinkin' about the big night?"  
"Yea. I still want to know how I can surprise her... "  
"Well, I dunno, but just try and hide yourself from her. That's all I can say."  
Blank started to walk away when Zidane exclaimed, "That's it!"  
"What is?"  
"I can disguise myself as Marcus!"  
"How?"  
"By wearing a really big hooded robe! Thanks, Blank!" Zidane rushed back into the hideout, leaving Blank stunned.  
In the hideout, Zidane told Baku about his idea. "You sure?" asked Baku.  
"Yea, if it's ok with Marcus." Marcus walked in when he heard his name.  
"If what's ok with me?"  
"Zidane wants to disguise himself as you to surprise Queen Garnet."  
"Sounds good to me."  
"You sure?" asked Zidane.  
"Yea, seeing as if the play goes well, this'll be your last performance." Marcus smiled and so did Zidane.  
"I just thought of something else, boss."  
"What?"  
"We should tell the others, so they definitely go next week."  
"Yea, but won't they tell Garnet?"  
"They won't. They'll probably want her to be surprised, too."  
"Ok. Well, let's send people to tell them. Zidane, you stay here."  
"No problem, boss." Everyone left Zidane in Tantalus' hideout. He had time to think.  
*Baku*  
While Zidane was waiting, the other members of Tantalus told the rest of the adventurers. Baku had the easiest job: tell the regent. He took the Air Cab to the castle and walked toward the lift. A guard stopped him.  
"You may not go any further. The regent is in a very important meeting."  
"Well, can you let me up when he's done?"  
"Of course. He should be done in a little while."  
"Thank you." Baku waited patiently for the regent to be done. After a few minutes, the guard walked up to him.  
"The regent is done and will see you now."  
"Thank you." Baku walked onto the lift and waited for it to get to the upper level. When it did, he got off and walked toward the conference room. Regent Cid was waiting for him.  
"Ah, Baku. There you are."  
"Hello, regent."  
"What brings you here?"  
"Well, as you know, Queen Garnet's birthday is next week."  
"Yes, it is. Tantalus is performing, are you not?"  
"Yes. That's why I came here. To invite you, Hilda, and Eiko to see a very big surprise that you cannot tell the queen about."  
"What's the surprise?" asked Eiko, who had slipped in unnoticed.  
"Well, it's Zidane."  
"What?"  
"Yep. Zidane's back."  
"I wanna see him!"  
"Eiko, you'll just have to wait until next week," said Cid.  
"Oh, ok. I can't wait to see him!" She ran out of the room.  
"Well, we were going to go anyway. Now, we'll definitely be there," said Cid.  
"Ok, see you next week regent."  
"Goodbye, Baku."  
*Blank*  
Blank's job was a little harder: find Amarant and Vivi. Vivi was probably at the Black Mage Village. Amarant, though, wouldn't be so easy to find. Blank walked into the village and the mages all looked at him. One of them walked up to him and said, "Can I help you?"  
"Um, yea. I'm looking for Vivi."  
"Vivi? He's not here."   
"Do you know where... " He trailed off when he saw someone who looked just like Vivi. "That's Vivi!"  
"No. It's his... son."  
"Son? You mean you guys can have kids?"  
"It would seem that way. Actually, it's different than you."  
"Oh. Well, do you know where he is?"  
"He said he was going on a journey. He didn't say for what or why. Why are you looking for him?"  
"One of his friends came back."  
"Do you mean, Zidane?"  
"Yea. How did you know about that?"  
"Vivi told me about him."  
"Oh. Well, I guess I'll invite you guys then." Blank told them about the play. The mage said that they would try to go. Blank said goodbye and left the village to look for Amarant. He eventually found him in Conde Petie. He ran into him and said, "Amarant."  
"Huh? Oh, it's you. What?"  
"Next week is Queen Garnet's birthday."  
"Yea, so?"  
"Well, Tantalus is putting on a play."  
"You guys want me to go see it?"  
"Yea."  
"Why?"  
"Zidane's back."  
"Hmm... ok."  
"Don't tell the queen."  
"I won't." With that, he left. Blank shook his head and walked away.  
*Cinna*  
Cinna walked out of Lindblum. He was to go to Qu's Marsh and tell Quina. He didn't want to, but he didn't want to disobey the boss' orders. He walked into the marsh, back toward the frogs. There was Quina, trying to catch frogs.  
"Quina. I have to tell you something," he said blatantly.  
"What? Me busy."  
"Tantalus is putting on a play."  
"For Dagger's birthday?"  
"Yes. You're invited."  
"Is going to be good food?"  
"Yea, and a big surprise... Zidane."  
"Zidane? He come back?"  
"Yea, but don't tell the queen."  
"No worry, me won't tell her." Cinna then decided to leave before Quina ate him.  
*Marcus*  
Marcus headed toward Alexandria. He had to tell Steiner and Beatrix. He wondered if they would tell the queen. They were so close to her. But, he did as he was told. He went toward the boat to the castle and got on it. When he got off, Steiner and Beatrix stopped him.  
"Halt. What business do you have here?" asked Steiner.  
"I came to tell you and Beatrix something."  
"What would that be?" asked Beatrix.  
"Well, Zidane came back."  
"Why didn't he come here?"  
"He wants to surprise the queen. He'll be in the play."  
"How do we know you're not lying?" asked Steiner.  
"Steiner!" exclaimed Beatrix.  
"Don't worry about it, Beatrix. He will be here, just don't tell the queen."  
"Of course. Thank you for telling us, Marcus."  
"Goodbye Beatrix, Steiner." Marcus then turned and left. He then headed toward Burmecia. Next, he had to tell Freya. He was glad the regent had lent them some airships. It would have taken a lot longer if he hadn't. Marcus walked into the land of eternal rain and began his search for Freya. He found her at the palace.  
"Marcus, what brings you to Burmecia?" she asked.  
"Well, as you already know, Dagger's birthday is next week."  
"Yes. She invited me to go see the play."  
"Ok, well, I'm just making sure you'll be there."  
"Why?"  
"Zidane's back. He wants to surprise her for her birthday."  
"Zidane's alive!?"  
"Yep. Will you be there?"  
"Of course!"  
"Ok. Bye then."  
"Bye, Marcus."  
After that, everyone came back to Lindblum. They all got ready for the big day. Then, all of a sudden, it was there. Tantalus all got on the Prima Vista and went toward Alexandria. Baku decided to call a last minute meeting. Everyone went into the cargo room and Baku started the quick meeting.  
"Alright, you scumbags! We're almost there! Been a long time since we saw Alexandria. Let's give 'em a show they won't forget!"  
"Yeehaw!" exclaimed Ruby.  
"Break a leg people! By the way, where's Zidane?"  
"He's looking for a robe, boss," said Marcus.  
"Oh, ok."  
*Freya & Fratley*  
Freya and Fratley are standing in Burmecia, talking about times past. Fratley still doesn't remember most of it, but Freya hopes his memories will come back to him.  
"Freya, you are leaving soon, are you not?" asked Fratley.  
"Yes. I can hardly wait to see everyone."  
"Alexandria... I went there many years ago." They both sit down on a nearby fountain.  
"How long will it take to rebuild Burmecia...?" asked Freya.  
"I don't care, as long as I am with you." Fratley pulls Freya close to him. "...I love you, Freya."  
Yet he still doesn't remember our past, thought Freya. "I just want to cherish our time right now." She kisses Fratley lightly and says, "I must go to Alexandria now. I don't want to miss the play."  
"Of course not. Have fun."  
"I will." With that, Freya jumps out of Burmecia.  
*Cid, Hilda, & Eiko*  
On the lift in Lindblum Castle, Eiko, Hilda, and Cid get ready to go on the new Hilda Garde.  
"Hurry! Hurry!" Eiko exclaimed, jumping up and down. "We gotta get there before the play begins!"  
"Haha... There's no need to hurry. The theater ship is no match for my new ship. My new Hilda Garde is the fastest ship ever!" said Cid.  
"Do I have to remind you? You said the same thing about the theater ship!" Eiko turned around to clear her throat. When she turned around again, she said, "That's what you said, Father!"  
"Eiko, what did you just call me?" Before she could answer, the lift stopped and she ran off.  
"Darling, she called you 'Father'..." said Hilda.  
Eiko ran back into the lift and said, "Father! Mother! Hurry!" She then ran away again.  
"S-Say it again, Eiko!" Cid exclaimed as he hurried after his new daughter. Hilda smiled as she walked out of the lift.  
*Amarant*  
Amarant is walking along the bridge to Treno. He jumps over a hole and continues his journey when he sees Lani.  
"...Hey," he says to her.  
Lani, coming up to Amarant asks him, "Why are you going to Alexandria?"  
"You're not going?" He walks away from her.  
"I-I never said that! H-Hey wait!" She runs after Amarant. He decides to stop and wait for her. They walk toward Treno, together.  
*Quina*  
Quina is busy smelling and looking at all the different foods. The tiny chefs were too busy to notice him/her. While smelling the food, Quina says, "Good food not only delicious! Good food made with heart! This very important when cooking for friends!" S/he continues to smell the food and lick his/her entire face with his/her large tongue.  
*Beatrix*  
Beatrix walked into the queen's room with a heavy heart. "It's time to say goodbye to this room." She walked toward the table in the middle of the room. She takes her sword out and holds it above her head. "Save the Queen, you have served me well..." She places her sword on the table. "My duty is finished here." She salutes and then says, "Farewell, Alexandria..." She leaves the room and sighs. "Steiner, protect the queen well."  
*Vivi*  
Vivi walked by the tavern in Alexandria. He caught sight of the castle and said, "So, this is Alexandria... "  
All of a sudden, Puck ran into him, causing him to drop the tickets. "Pick up the pace, will ya!?" Puck looked at Vivi and then said, "I don't believe it! Vivi!"  
"Vivi? How do you know that name!?"  
"What are you talking about? It's me, Puck! How could you forget me?"  
"Puck...?"  
"You know, Puck!"  
"Th-Th Prince of Burmecia!?"  
"Oh come on! What's wrong with you? If you're not Vivi, then who are you?"  
"I'm... Vivi's son!" Five Vivis then proceeded to walk toward them. Puck fell down.  
"Yeeeeow! Look at all the Vivi's!" He got up and ran away, too scared to look back. The Vivis all pick up the tickets.  
The mage Blank had spoken to last week walked toward them. He looked at the six little Vivi's and said, "He hasn't changed much." They all then proceeded to walk toward the castle.  
*Steiner & Beatrix*  
Beatrix walked out of Alexandria Castle and sighed. She was going to miss it, but she wanted to see what else the world had to offer. Steiner saw Beatrix leaving and said, "Beatrix! Where are you going?"  
Without turning around, she replied, "Please don't ask. My mind is already set." She closed her eye.  
"Wait! Listen to me!" His heart starts to pound in his chest. "I, uh... I-I never wish to lose you again!"  
Beatrix turns around, stunned by what he just said. "Steiner..."  
"Let us protect the queen together!" Beatrix eventually runs to him. They hug and walk into the castle.  
*Dagger, Steiner, & Beatrix*  
Dagger sat down and started to write in her journal. She started keeping it when Zidane left. She felt like she was talking to him when she wrote in it. Today, she would actually make it seem like she was writing to him. 'I always talked about you, Zidane. How you were a special person to us, because you taught us all how important life is. You taught me that life doesn't last forever. That's why we have to help each other and live life to the fullest. Even if you say goodbye, you'll always be in our hearts. So, I know we're not alone anymore. Why I was born... How I wanted to live... Thanks for giving me time to think. To keep doing what you set your heart on... It's a very hard thing to do. We were all so courageous... What to do when I felt lonely... That's the only thing you couldn't teach me. But we need to figure out the answer for ourselves... I'm so happy I met everyone... I wish we could've gone on more adventures. But I guess we all have to say goodbye some day. Everyone... Thank you. Farewell. My memories will be part of the sky...' Just as she finished writing, she saw the airship in the distance. She got up and instead of closing the book, she just left her room. Thoughts of suicide crossed her mind. She shook those thoughts out and walked toward the outside throne. She sat down and thought about things for a while.  
Steiner ran in after her. He saluted but realized that Beatrix wasn't there yet. He turned back toward the door and said, "Beatrix! The ship is almost here. Hurry up!" She came in and they both saluted.  
"The theater ship will be arriving any minute. It's been so long... I can't wait to see everyone. But... It'll never be the same... I have to let go of the past... I have to move on, just like he taught me," said Dagger. Beatrix and Steiner shared a smile at the secret they had kept from the queen.  
*'I Want to Be Your Canary'*  
As Baku walks out, the audience applauds. He looks around and then starts to talk. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago. Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. Tonight's story begins when Marcus and Cornelia decide to run away together. And now, Your Royal Majesty, Queen Garnet, Lord Steiner, Lady Beatrix..." the crowd starts clapping, "noble ladies and lords, and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents, 'I Want to Be Your Canary'!" He bows and walks offstage, the audience still clapping.  
Next, Cornelia is running, looking for Marcus. "Marcus?" She sees him and runs toward him. "Sweet Marcus, I fear I love thee more than I should!" The two of them hug.  
Marcus, wearing a big cloak, says, "Princess... Wilt thou be happy, married to a lowly peasant such as I?"  
"Prithee, call me 'princess' no more!" Marcus holds her at arms length. "Marcus, wilt thou truly cherish me, the king's only daughter? Or is such a desire too dear to wish for!? After our nuptials, shall I become no more than a puppet? A mindless puppet, never to laugh, never to cry? I wish to live my life under the sky. At times I shall laugh, at other times cry. For no life is more insincere than that lived as a masquerade."  
"So much consideration thou hast given it! But worry not! Cast away thy trappings of royalty and I shall swaddle thee in a gown of pure love." He hugs her again. "Never again will I part from thee! Pray, my love, make me thy canary to keep forever in the cage of thy bosom! Let us embark on the first ship tomorrow, before dawn can tell of our elopement!" With this, he holds her at arms length again.  
"All my fortunes at thy foot, I lay, and I shall follow thee throughout the world!"  
"No cloud, no squall shall hinder us!" He walks away from her.  
"O, love is the sweetest joy and the wildest woe. All I wish is to be by my sweet Marcus's side."  
Blank hears this from his hiding spot. "Fie! It shall be war again unless this marriage is stopped. Ne'er will I let their plan come to fruition." He emerges from his hiding spot and walks toward Cornelia. "Good day to ye, Highness."  
"Good day..."  
"Wist thee of Marcus?"  
"Marcus!? What news dost thou bring?"  
"This!" Blank then stabs her in the stomach. Cornelia's body goes limp and Blank carries her offstage.  
As the next scene is being set up, Zidane is scratching at the robe. "This thing is so damn itchy!"  
"You'll be taking it off soon, don't worry," said Marcus.  
"I know. I'm really... nervous."  
"You're doing great, almost as good as me. Almost." Marcus laughed. "The scene's set up, better go back out there."  
"Ok. See you."  
Meanwhile, Dagger seems to be lost in her own thoughts. Why is Marcus wearing that big robe? And his voice sounds kind of funny... Oh well, the next scene is starting.  
At their specified meeting spot, it is still dark. Marcus is waiting for Cornelia. "The time for our departure is long past. Where is Cornelia?"  
"Marcus, the ship soon embarks!" exclaimed Cinna. "Board ye this boat alone, and peace could come to both kingdoms, as Blank so said." When Marcus didn't reply, Cinna said, "Speak, Marcus!"  
"She told me that she could not live without me." The sun started to rise and birds flew overhead. "So, the sun is our enemy, too. The eastern sky grows bright. Will we not spread our wings, as yonder birds in joyous flight?"  
"Hark, Marcus! They cannot wait any longer! The ship departs!" Cinna runs toward the ship.  
"Could she have betrayed me? Nay, ne'er would my love speak false. I must have faith! She shall appear if I only believe! As the sun lends me no ear, I pray instead to the twin moons!" He turns to the moons and looks up. "I beseech thee, wondrous moonlight, grant me my only wish!" He fiddles with the robe and takes it off. As he does, he turns around to reveal Zidane. "Bring my beloved Dagger to me!"  
Dagger sees Zidane and bolts out of the chair. She squints to make sure it is him and then nods. She runs to the door, only to be stopped by Beatrix and Steiner. When she was about to say something, they opened the double doors. Dagger looked at both of them, who smiled, and ran out of the room and down the stairs. She bursts through the next door, causing the audience to stare at her. She pushes her way through the nobles, when her necklace gets knocked off of her. She clutches her neck while staring at the pendant. After a little while, she decides to run to Zidane. Before she gets to the stage, she throws her crown off and jumps on the stage. Zidane catches her and spins her around. When she's back on the ground, Dagger looks at Zidane. She moves close to him, as if to hug him, but then proceeds to pound his chest. He stops her by stroking her hair.  
"How did you survive?" asked Dagger.  
"I didn't have a choice. I had to live. I had to come home to you. So... I sang your song."  
"Our song." They hugged again.  
"Listen to all the applause."  
"Is it for us?"  
"Yea, it's great, isn't it?"  
"Yes, it is. Why don't we get off the stage?"  
"Sounds good." As Zidane turned to walk away, Dagger grabbed his arm. When turned to say something, she kissed him. The audience really went wild then. He looked at her, wide eyed. "What was that for?"  
"You didn't like it?"  
"I did! Ut I never expected you to do something like that."  
"A lot has changed since you left."  
"I know. Well, let's go." He reached for Dagger's hand. She held his hand and they walked offstage. When they got backstage, Marcus was there.  
"See, I told you," he said.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Dagger.  
"Nothing, Your Majesty." Zidane laughed.  
"Don't worry about it," said Zidane.  
"Alright, I won't."  
That night was Zidane's last performance. This would be the last time he would leave Tantalus. He felt sad, but happy at the same time. He would probably never see his Tantalus brothers again, but he got to see Dagger. The group was in the reception hall, waiting for the new couple to join them. Finally, Zidane and Dagger walked in, arm-in-arm. Everyone cheered.  
Eiko ran up to Zidane and shouted, "You're back!"  
Zidane looked at her and smiled. "Of course I am."  
"Don't ever leave us again!" Eiko stormed away, leaving Zidane stunned and Dagger laughing.  
The next person to walk up to them was Freya. "Hello, Zidane."  
"Hey, Freya. How've ya been?"  
"Good. Fratley and I are trying to gather everyone back to rebuild Burmecia."  
"That's great. Does he remember anything?" asked Dagger.  
"Bits and pieces. We're taking everything one day at a time, Your Majesty."  
"What's with the formality, Freya? We're friends. We saved the world together."  
"Sorry, Dagger."  
"Don't apologize. Just don't let it happen again."  
"I'll try not to." They both laughed. Freya then said goodbye, and walked away.  
"It's great seeing everyone again, don't you think?" asked Dagger.  
"Yea, it is. Mmm, the food smells good."  
"It does. Want to go get some?"  
"Sure." Zidane smiled at Dagger and they walked toward the food. Just as expected, Quina was there.  
S/he caught sight of the couple and walked toward them. "Zidane! Is good thing you come back. Dagger worried about you. Everyone was."  
"Well, I did come back. Did you help cook the food?"  
"Yes. You like?"  
"It smells delicious." Zidane grabbed a plate and put some food on it. He tasted it and then said, "Wow! This is really good!"  
"Of course is good. I make it with friends in mind!" S/he walked away.  
"S/he is definitely a very weird, uh, person," said Dagger.  
"That's true, but s/he can cook!"  
"That's true, too." Dagger looked over toward Beatrix and Steiner. "Have you seen them yet?"  
"Beatrix and Rusty? Nope, not yet. How are they?"  
"Why don't you ask them yourself?"  
"Yea, can't forget about anyone, can I?"  
"Of course not. What are friends for?" Dagger smiled at him as they walked toward the other couple. Not that it was official at that time.  
"Rusty! Beatrix! Long time no see!" Zidane said, a big smile on his face.  
At hearing his nickname, Steiner turned around. Instead of getting all mad at Zidane, he smiled at him. "Zidane! It's good to see you! All is well, I see."  
"Yes. How have you been?"  
"We've been good," replied Beatrix. She walked next to Steiner and grabbed his arm.  
"I see we're not the only couple around here," Zidane said to Dagger.  
She looked at them and smiled. "When did this happen?"  
"Just before the play, Majesty," said Steiner. He beamed at Beatrix.  
"Well, I wish both of you happiness. And I mean that!" said Zidane.  
"Thank you, Zidane. I wish the same for you, too."  
Zidane and Dagger walked away from Steiner and Beatrix. "This has been a very happy evening," said Dagger.  
"Yes, it has. Good food, friends, love, it's great."  
"Yes, it is. Especially since you're back. How did you get back here, anyway?"  
"I'll tell you later, I promise. Let's just enjoy the company of our friends." Cid, Hilda, and Eiko walked up to the happy couple next.  
"Zidane," said Eiko. "I'm sorry about what I said before."  
"It's ok, don't worry about it. You're not the only one who was worried about me."  
"I know."  
"Zidane, welcome home," said Cid.  
"Thank you, regent." With this formality, Cid was surprised.  
"Have you finally learned some manners?"  
"Maybe." Zidane started laughing. When he saw Hilda, he bowed. "Lady Hilda, it's a pleasure to see you again." He then kissed her hand lightly.  
"Oh, Zidane. Stop that!" She giggled.  
"You really have gotten some manners!" said Dagger.  
"I've had a lot of time to think. I don't want to be disrespectful. Well, sometimes I might." Zidane grinned. Cid, Hilda, and Eiko walked away, leaving Dagger and Zidane to themselves.  
"When will you tell me?"  
"Tell you what?"  
"How you got back?"  
"After the party. You're really curious to know, aren't you?"  
"Of course."  
"That could be a good thing, ya know?" Zidane smiled at her, when he saw Amarant and Lani. "Hmm, should we go over to them?"  
"Who?" Dagger saw who he was looking at. "I didn't expect to see Amarant here. A lot of things sure have changed."  
"Maybe. He might still be his old self. I had people tell everyone I was back. Maybe he wants to have that fight?"  
"Not here!"  
"I wouldn't do it here, don't worry. Not tonight either." They walked over to Amarant and Lani. They were by themselves, but that wasn't anything new.  
"Amarant, Lani, nice to see you," said Zidane.  
"Zidane. I had to see it with my own eyes," replied Amarant. Lani just stood there, looking at Dagger and Zidane.  
"Well, I'm still here. Can't get rid of me that easily."  
"Didn't think so. You still owe me."  
"I know. I didn't forget. Not here, not tonight."  
"Of course not. You have a lot of things to catch up on. I will be waiting, though." He turned his back, abruptly ending the conversation.  
Dagger and Zidane left them. "You were right. He didn't change."  
"Some things will never change." With that, the six Vivis, and the other mage, walked up to them. "What the?"  
"Hello, Zidane," said the older mage.  
"Hi, uh, do I know you? You all look the same, but I really don't remember you."  
Dagger carefully looked at the mage. She was shocked at who she saw. "Vivi?"  
"Hi, Dagger. I see you figured it out. It's been such a long time."  
"Vivi? You're so... different!" said Zidane.  
"I know. These are some of the younger mages. It's funny. They all look like me!" Vivi laughed.  
"That's a lot of Vivis. So, how have you been?" asked Dagger.  
"Good. Some of the others, including me, are trying to find a way to lengthen our lives."  
"That's great. Well, I hope you find a way," said Zidane.  
"Thank you, Zidane. I hope you and Dagger are happy." Dagger smiled at the mage and then hugged him. "Huh?"  
"For being such a good friend. Thank you, Vivi."  
"Your welcome. Well, I'm going over there now." He pointed toward Eiko. Dagger smiled at him. "I'll see you around."  
"Bye, Vivi!" said Zidane. Vivi and the little mages left them.  
"That was quite interesting," said Dagger.  
"Yea, no kidding. This has been a very eventful evening."  
"Who else do we need to go see?"  
Zidane thought a while. He eventually said, "No, I don't think so."  
"Good, let's get out of here." Dagger led Zidane out of the hall into a little room. "Now, tell me everything." She sat down and motioned for him to sit.  
"This may take a while. It took me a really long time to get out of the Iifa Tree."  
"I've got as long as it takes."  
"Ok."  
*Zidane's Story*  
Zidane woke up after the roots had come down on him. He was still lying on Kuja, who was now dead. He shook his head and tried to stand up. He couldn't.  
"Oh great! How am I gonna get out of this one?" Zidane looked at his legs. One of them was twisted under a root. He took his dagger out and started hacking at it. "This is gonna take forever. There's gotta be another way out." He looked all around. Then, he looked down at Kuja. "Maybe he has something. Sorry, man. I don't wanna die here with you. I gotta get back to Dagger." He started humming her song while looking through all of Kuja's things. "Why couldn't it be Rusty here? He's got a sword, wouldn't take too long with that thing." He looked at his dagger again and decided to try it again. He hacked at it, for what seemed like days. He started to feel faint. "No, I gotta keep going. Can't... give... up." He hummed the song again. He felt somehow rejuvenated.  
After about a week of hacking, at least that's what he thought, he finally got his leg out. His hand was blistered and bleeding. "This is great. Now how am I gonna get out?" He looked up. "Can't climb up there like this. And Kuja, you're startin' to smell!" He coughed. He stood up and started wobbling. He was weak. He looked around for some kind of food. "I wonder if these roots are edible? Nah, I don't wanna risk it." He then saw a Zu. "What are you doing here? Hmm, I had Zu once. Wasn't too bad. Ok, time for me to eat." Zidane grinned and went after the Zu. He lunged at it, but it was too fast. Zidane got up and ran after it. When he finally caught up to it, he killed it. Wiping the sweat from his face, he said, "How come you were never this tough before?" He ripped apart the meat and ate it. After he was done, he felt very good. "I think I should get some sleep." He found a good place to sleep.  
He woke up after someone, far away, calling his name. "Huh? Is someone there! I'm down here!" He waited for an answer. He got one, this time closer to him.  
"Zidane! Where are you?!"  
I know that voice. "Mikoto?! Is that you?"  
"Zidane! I'm coming, don't move!" She ran down the tree and eventually found Zidane and Kuja's lifeless body. "You're alive?"  
"Obviously. He's not."  
"I know. That's why I came. I heard you."  
"Heard me?"  
"Yes. Come on, we have to get out."  
"How?"  
"Here. I'll help you." She lifted him up. She then started climbing up.  
Zidane followed her as best as he could. He looked up. I didn't want to go this way.  
"Too bad. It's the only way out," replied Mikoto. Zidane looked at her, but said nothing. After a few hours the finally got out. Zidane could hardly move. "You must rest."  
"No, I have to keep going. I gotta see..." He fell down. He had passed out from over exerting himself. Mikoto looked at him. She sat down next to him and stared off into space.  
Zidane woke up after a few hours. He sat up and saw Mikoto next to him. "Was this all a... No. It wasn't." He looked at the Iifa Tree and the ocean. "How are we gonna get across that?"  
"We'll find away. I think we should find some help, though."  
Zidane thought about who could help them. "The moogles could help. Let's go ask them." They walked toward Madain Sari. The moogles seemed like they were waiting for Zidane.  
"Do you need help?" one of them asked.  
"We have to get back to the Mist Continent."  
"We can help you, kupo."  
"That's great! How?"  
"This!" A gold chocobo came out.  
"Kweh!" It said.  
"This is great! But, there's only one..."  
"I will stay here and go back to the village," said Mikoto.  
"You sure?" She nodded.  
"This chocobo can't go very far, but he will get you to the Mist Continent, kupo. Good luck!"  
"Thank you. I'll be sure to tell Eiko you say hi." He looked at Mikoto. "And thanks to you. I would've been a goner if it wasn't for you."  
"What is... family for?" She looked at him. Zidane smiled at her.  
"You're right. I'll come back and visit, I promise." He got on the chocobo and left. He flew over the ocean, never looking back. "I'm coming Dagger."  
While flying over the Cleyra ruins, the chocobo started to run out of energy. Zidane landed him close to the ruins and got off. "Well, I might as well head to Lindblum. Guess I won't see Dagger today." He headed toward Gizamaluke's Grotto. He walked through the grotto, remembering the last time he went through there. How he and the others thought Dagger went to Burmecia to try and stop her mother. He got through the grotto and continued on toward Lindblum's Dragon Gate. He had a while to go. His feet were tired. He collapsed by Qu's Marsh, only about 20 feet away from the gate. He, once again, hummed Dagger's song, and got up. He thought about her every step of the way. He finally got to the gate. He walked in the door and rode the trolley back to the lift. He took the lift to the mid level and walked to the Air Cab station. He got on and headed for the Theater District. He got off and tried to walk to Tantalus's hideout, when he collapsed. Right where Baku found him later.  
"All you thought about was me?" asked Dagger.  
"Yea, you and surviving, of course." Zidane got out of his chair and walked toward Dagger. She got up as well. He took her in his arms. "I never want to have to do that again. I want to see you, not just think about you. I want to be able to hold you."  
Dagger smiled at him. "Oh, but you're holding me now." Zidane laughed. He then bent his head down and kissed her.  
"We should get back to the party. I'm sure they're worried about us."  
"Yes, they probably are." They left the room and walked back to party. They remembered all of the times they had together, with their friends, and hoped to make new memories.  
  
The End  
A/N: What'd you think? I'm sorry that it's so long and not in chapters. I had a hard time deciding where the chapters should go. Oh well. There's more stories, hopefully, where this one came from. Bye for now! 


End file.
